It is known to manually support a gouge upon a support bar in front of a grinding wheel and to move the guouge using a fanning action during sharpening. This provides a less than ideal profile at the sharpened end of the gouge. In order to provide the desired fingernail shape at the end of the gouge, a "rotate and push method" ought to be adopted. That is, the gouge ought to be rotated only about its longitudinal axis while being pushed along that axis toward the grinding wheel. A fingernail profile so produced provides a desirable cutting effect when engaged with a piece of wood being turned upon a lathe.
It is known to perform the rotate and push method manually. However, it takes a skilled operator to achieve the desired result.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above disadvantages and/or more generally to provide a jig for use in sharpening a cutting implement such as a gouge for use in wood turning and/or wood carving.